The prior art includes a pressure control device arranged to be mounted to a pipeline which pipe line is arranged for transporting a fluid along a fluid flow path extending in the pipeline, wherein the pressure control device is arranged for regulating the pressure of the fluid downstream the pressure control device to a predetermined pressure which is independent of and less than the pressure prevailing in the pipeline upstream of the pressure control device. The prior art also includes an assembly including a pipeline for transporting a fluid such as oil, gas and water along a fluid flow path, in combination with a pressure control device therein for regulating the pressure of the fluid downstream of the pressure control device to a predetermined pressure which is independent of, and less than, the pressure prevailing in the pipeline upstream of the pressure control device. The prior art also includes methods for regulating a pressure of a fluid which is transported along a fluid flow path extending through the pipeline, the method comprising the step of incorporating a pressure control device in the pipeline for regulating the pressure of the fluid downstream the pressure control device to a predetermined pressure which is independent of, and less than, the pressure prevailing in the pipeline upstream of the pressure control device.
Such prior art assemblies, methods and pressure control devices are well known. In the pipeline several kinds of fluids may be transported such as oil, gas, water and other kinds of fluids. A draw back of the known assembly and methods is that they are relatively expensive due to the relatively high costs for the pressure control device. Also the pressure control devices which are used in combination with pipelines for the transport of amongst others oil, gas and water are not very accurate and reliable. Especially for the transport of oil, gas and water the trouble free life time of the pressure control device should be relatively long.